Speakers are widely applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, portable game player, portable multimedia devices, or the like, for converting electrical signals into audible sounds. A related speaker includes a vibration system, a magnetic system, and a holder for holding the vibration system and the magnetic system. The vibrating system includes a membrane and a coil assembly connected to the membrane for driving the membrane to vibrate and produce sound.
The coil assembly includes a coil and a coil support for supporting the coil, the coil support includes a first supporting part and a second supporting part opposite to each other to form a receiving gap, and the coil is arranged in the receiving gap. However, each of the first supporting part and the second supporting part does not exert any force to one another, which may cause an intensity of the coil support to be weak. Therefore, the coil support is apt to suffer distortion in operation, and an acoustic performance and a lifespan of the speaker is low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.